


Where Your Treasure Lies

by rachel29612



Category: Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel29612/pseuds/rachel29612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte is on a mission to get a husband. To find a man that would reveal her worth. Reveal it to her peers, and herself. And hopefully also shower her in gold! A daily life story of love in a time of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Hard Being Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't beta read, and I just have to write out what's in my head while playing Fire Emblem Fates. Charlotte really got my interest, and I thought I'd share what I write...just cause. So yeah. I don't know how this will end up playing out, so sorry in advance.

The battle had been won, and the introductions had been made. Benny was accepted quite readily by the odd elites of the Nohr army. Charlotte, on the other hand, had a much harder time. Everyone was welcoming, certainly, but only Benny could be so comfortable with being left to his own devices. 

Charlotte had bigger plans. By leaving her job as a guard of the Nohr border she had a high chance to rub shoulders with nobles. The children of King Garon! Princess Corrin had accepted them with open arms for her cause. A princess! And she had two handome and single brothers. Prince Xander, the next in line for the throne. He was the most valuable catch and on the top of her list. Prince Leo would be next, she supposed. But to be a Queen! She could only imagine the luxuries of such a title.

Charlotte did not dare approach the royals until she was good and ready. Besides, Xander and Leo had yet to make an appearance at camp. She was waiting with bated breath for their arrival. They had to sooner or later, right? All three of their sisters were here! While she waited, she concentrated on the other elite soldiers in the army. The ones with tents pitched in the same area as her. And any man that approached her. 

They came to her like bees to honey. Oh, how she smiled. How she laughed at each stupid joke they told. It was rather difficult not to lean away from every common foot soldier that hovered too close. Some of the woman couldn't stand her. Their jealousy only filled her determination to outshine them all. She needed to be popular, to have their attention. 

If Charlotte did not have the good opinion of her fellow man, how would anyone know her worth? Things were only valuable if they were heavily sought, after all. People, objects. It made no difference. Benny thought differently. The old softie could really get on her nerves spouting nonsense of being true to one's self. 

But she could forgive him for it. He was her closest friend. Someone she could completely relax around and be herself. Her gentle giant. Her soothing...rock. Maybe once she finally found her dream man she could help him find a girl to fit him. Thank goodness it was easy and quick to dissuade anyone from believing they were a couple supporting each other in the war. The very idea had made her shudder and Benny had laughed. Laughed! 

"Is it that wrong to imagine us together, Charlotte?" Benny asked through a crooked smile. If she didn't know him so well, she would be afraid that he had some hopes to it. But still, it wouldn't be good to hurt his feelings too much.

"Nothing wrong with you as a person, Benny. But I have big dreams! Aspirations! I won't be stuck being a guard forever!" She huffed, relaxing her stance and placing her hands on her hips. "I'm a beautiful, desirable woman! Woman like me deserve silks, sweets, and servants to wait on me hand and foot."

Benny didn't dare respond with anything more than a comforting smile and a supporting nod. Having any negative opinion towards her goals would not end well for him. Charlotte was truly terrifying.


	2. Sibling Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are very short, I only write them on a whim. ^^''

Although Charlotte would not dare approach the nobles until she was ready, it didn't stop them from noticing her. On the battlefield or off, she puzzled and confused them. And even disappointed them. Each recruit was well thought out by the nobles. Battle strategies were made to fit each soldiers strengths and weaknesses.

But in Xander's mind, Charlotte did not fit anywhere. Corrin had high hopes for the fighter who was already working for Nohr as a guard. The woman should have already been used to battle, yet claimed to need protection by the men around her. The blatant flirtations, and the clothing she wore gave an unseemly image to the citizens they passed, and the soldiers in camp. After watching the axe wielder deliberately drop her weapon out of fear, he had been forced to intervene on her behalf. It was then that he knew she had to go.

And at the war council meeting, it was the first thing that Prince Xander addressed. He was surprised how many were against his opinions of Charlotte.

"The battle reports say differently." Leo stated, flipping a page in his statistics journal. From the very beginning, his brother had been keeping close tabs on the abilities of all their soldiers. It was a tedious job.

"The repor-" Xander stumbled with his words, shocked to imagine anything of the sort. "Leo, that woman is useless to our war effort! We waste precious soldiers when they leave formation distracted by her femininity."

Camilla smiled sweetly, but there was a warning written on her face that made all her siblings pause around her. "You're not thinking to blame Charlotte for a man's inability to stay focused in battle, are you, dear?" She was seated comfortably between Corrin and Elise, although only Corrin was paying attention. She was smiling soothingly, worried to have a fight between her older siblings.

"I'm sure that's not what Xander meant, Camilla. I have noticed how often Charlotte needs, eh, saving." Corrin struggled to find the right word to describe exactly what did happen on the battle field. Camilla forgot any irritation she had felt, hearing her sweet little sisters adorable voice always made her happy.

"Of course, my sweet Corrin. But Charlotte can take care of herself just fine. Men are just so silly thinking a lady needs rescuing."

Xander frowned, not sure where Camilla and Leo were getting their information. "Then its only her behavior that's the problem?"

They all agreed, and voted on who should be the one to correct Charlotte. Xander lost and felt utterly betrayed by his siblings. He dreaded the very idea of speaking to the girl, but maybe it was for the best. As the future King of Nohr, he would have to readily address all sorts of issues.


	3. Changing Tactics

When Prince Xander had requested her presence, Charlotte had been ecstatic. To have been approached by Xander instead of going to him, it was like her prey wanted to be caught. So she sat, and she swooned, and she smiled ever so sweetly. But the scowling Xander had wiped the smile right off her face. To be scolded in such a way, Charlotte had never been treated so coldly by anyone before. 

"I wasn't trying to cause any-"

"This is just a warning. Heed it, or there will be more dire consequences." Xander snapped, never once raising his voice but the order was heard loud and clear. Charlotte ignored the tears that stung at the corner of her eyes. They fit the image she was trying to portray, but they were all too real. She was shaking with rage, her body coiled tightly at the humiliation of being scolded for her behavior. She wanted to scream, to take the chair she was seated in and chunk it at his handsome face.

Instead, she nodded demurely and retreated from his presence. She shoved the flap of the tent aside, wiping at her eyes as she stormed off. She didn't stop until she had found her closest ally. Benny allowed the petite female to drag him to a more secluded, and forested area. Waiting patiently for her to speak, he found himself a stump to sit upon. 

Charlotte ranted and raved as she paced from one area to another, glaring at the grass crushed beneath her feet. "Can you believe him, Benny? To talk to a lady like that! Me!? 'embarrass Nohr'?!" She scoffed, throwing her head back in a mocking laugh. 

"Well, are you going to listen to Prince Xander?" Benny asked, not daring to suggest anything or give his opinion. Although he hoped she would listen. The last thing he needed was Charlotte to go on a murderous rampage because she had to be punished in some way. And if she was kicked out...he couldn't imagine being here without Charlotte.

"Of course not! I'll just change my tactics. It's time that I move in for the kill." She grinned viciously, punching her fist into her cupped hand. "It was my mistake for not going after him first thing."

Benny sighed, "Whatever you say Charlotte." As her friend, he was willing to support whatever strange schemes she thought up. He watched her compose herself. Reigning in the anger and the power she naturally exuded, Charlotte straightened and plastered a sickeningly sweet smile onto her face. 

"Excuse me, Benny darling, but I have some cooking to do." She giggled, practically skipping away as she did so. Benny hoped for the best, he really did. There was no stopping Charlotte on a mission. And she was on a most important one. It had taken years to perfect her skills in cooking. It was one of the most generic feminine talent she could think of. If she wanted to catch her man, she had to be able to cook for him. 

After all, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.


	4. Simple Seduction

It was delicious. Xander allowed himself to enjoy the food that Charlotte had brought to him. He could see it for what it was, of course. But if playing along would get his point across, he would do it. Plus, it truly was good. She seemed so proud of herself too, it was rather...cute. But well cooked meals didn't win a war. She was supposed to be a fighter, not a cook.

Still, his polite upbringing had him complimenting her meal and she glowed beneath his praise. "So, what's your next move?"

"Excuse me?" Charlotte blinked up at him, taken back by the question. But Xander had her behavior all figured out. And he wouldn't let this conversation end until she truly understood that her feminine wiles would have no affect on him, and how useless they were to the cause.

"You've demonstrated that you can prepare an exceptional meal. What comes next?" He watched Charlotte struggle to drop her ploy. Her brows furrowed, and she caught her lip between her teeth. It was all the more enticing when it wasn't intentional. But she wouldn't pull the wool over his eyes.

"This is how you make yourself more popular with the men in camp, is it not? I told you before, I've gotten reports." Although most of the reports were made by himself, he wouldn't tell her that. Something flashed in Charlotte's posture. Her meek expression didn't change, but she stepped into his personal space as she spoke. 

"Usually, I'd lean in to point out something in the meal, casually brushing against them. Like this..." And she did just that. He stiffened considerably, almost dropping the plate of food as Charlotte's plump breasts pressed against his arm. Just feeling her weight against his side made every muscle in his body go rigid. 

"Stop." It came out breathless and harsher then he would have liked, but Charlotte had thankfully moved away. Xander scowled in outrage at his bodies reaction. "We've already talked about your behavior and how it needs to stop." Is this the reaction she got from every man? No wonder she was so popular. But no, he must remind himself that those sorts of things didn't matter. They didn't need a baker, they weren't in a popularity contest. This was war. 

"My apologies..." She was frowning at him in worry, but he couldn't imagine her being very sorry for succeeding. "But...is what I'm doing really so wrong? It seems like something men enjoy."

"If you have time to work out how to catch the eyes of those around you, you have time to train yourself for combat." Prince Xander turned tail and fled the scene before Charlotte could notice his blushing face or his suddenly tight pants. This was not...that didn't end the way he had wanted it to. His point had come across just fine, but now he couldn't get the view and feeling of her out of his mind. 

Walking blindly through camp, Xander tried to stay focused. Charlotte was not doing her job. And if she wasn't doing her job, she had to leave. Even with the battle reports from Leo, Xander could not see her having any strength on the battle field. Unless she could seduce the Hoshidans into submission, she needed to train to be of any use.

Even if Charlotte could win the war with seduction...Xander wasn't sure he liked the idea.


	5. Letting Go

The earth shook beneath Charlotte's feet. Her axe swung wildly as she sliced through steel and flesh. Finally, finally she could go all out. Shadows bounced across the cave walls and she could faintly hear the battle cries of enemies and allies all around her. But she had wandered further away, seperating herself from the rest of the group. Enemies fell before her might, and she met each one with a personal vendetta. Imagining every one of them with Prince Xander's face. She could hear him in her head. Mocking her, looking at her with disgust on his stupid face. 

A shuriken whizzed passed her cheek and a snarl slipped through her lips as she leaped forward. The axe fell from her hands as she tackled the ninja to the ground, pummeling his masked face in. She didn't stop until he went limp in her grasp. Hovering over the unconcious man, Charlotte breathed heavily. Her rage had been a volcano, threatening to explode at any moment. She hadn't dared before with the risk of being seen. She wouldn't be able to handle the rejection of her peers when they saw how frightening she could be. But here and now, she could put true fear into her enemies with power as hot as lava flowing freely and unhindered.

Charlotte swallowed hard between her panting, the fires of her anger simmering down until it was extinguished into smoke. She wasn't truly angry at Xander, now that she could think clearly. She felt ashamed for giving him such a bad impression. Confusion for not seeing how she could be so thoroughly wrong. He must hate her for coming onto him like that. Charlotte didn't want Xander to hate her. The very idea of someone hating her made her whole world shut down. 

No one was coming at her anymore. The fighter stood, picking up her axe from where she had dropped it. The walls echoed with the sounds of battle all around her, but the pathway she was in was empty. Well, empty if she ignored the unconcious and dead soldiers around her. Charlotte sighed, letting her stance relax slightly. To finally be able to let go, to not have to worry about who saw her. Although it hadn't been good for them to turn against their allies, she was grateful for this opportunity. Grateful for the chance to really think things through.

The ceiling flashed with colored lights of residual magic, casting her once again in shadows from the naturally formed pillars. Charlotte stepped over a few fallen weapons and headed for the small opening in the cave walls. She'll apologize to Prince Xander the next chance she got. The decision lightened her heart as she moved into the gap in the stone. Suddenly, the rock beneath her feet began to move, rising up like a weed from the ground. She let out a startled cry, losing her balance on the ascending stone. The world around her flashed before her eyes as she hit the floor hard on her back. She gasped for air, eyes wide from the shock and pain that seemed to split her skull in two. 

Charlotte laid still, concentrating on her breathing as the time ticked by. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she risked sitting up from the cold and hard ground. She took it slow, closing her eyes tightly against the pounding headache. She bowed her head gently, blonde hair sliding down her shoulders as she supported her upper body with her hands. Something wet slid down her cheek, and she instinctively wiped it away on the back of her hand. In the darkness of the cave, it looked like oil, but Charlotte wasn't fooling herself. She numbly noted that her head was bleeding as she forced her eyes up the stone wall that had formed itself in front of her. 

"That was...the only way out." Her voice sounded so far away. She laughed brokenly at the absudity of what just happened. She was stuck here. And, the others were gone. She stiffened, eyes going wide as she realized for the first time how utterly quiet it was. Oh no. Dread filled her as her situation fully set in. She was trapped...they had left without her! How could they have left without her?! She was insulted, outraged!

Terrified.

"B-Benny?" She called hesitantly, but her voice seemed to be swallowed by the darkness consuming her. "Benny! C-Corrin! H-Hello!? Anyone there?!" She swallowed hard, struggling not to hyperventilate. This couldn't be happening. She was dreaming. There was no way! She choked on air, shaking with sobs. Covering her mouth with both hands, she tried to contain her breathing. As she curled into herself, she tried to think of a plan. Everything was so overwhelming, she couldn't think. All her concentration was going to keeping herself as calm as possible. Which wasn't very calm at all, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is continuing on a whim, so some things end up being inconsistent. I try to fix things as I go, so I'm thinking that the last couple of chapters was in the astral realm while they traveled by boat to Hoshido and maybe they camped once they arrived in Mokushu. Yeah, this is what I get for not thinking things through...


	6. On Their Way

Without their clan leader, the Mokushujin were quite accommodating. They were confused, and slightly irritable, but they recoiled from Xander's powerful gaze. His leadership skills had them submitting under his law as eldest Prince of Nohr. The battle had been won, but they did not come out unscathed. Jakob and Elise were doing all they could with their staves, but many were forced to heal the more natural way. Bandages were passed around and any able bodied soldier was tasked with helping the injured.

Xander stood tall over their army, keeping tabs on their progress. Leo was fine, but his horse was sporting a deep gash on its hindquarters. Azura had volunteered to tend to the creature, since their brother was too busy soothing the beast with whispered words. It was comforting to see the deep affection his brother could show when he wasn't being so stand-offish. 

The eldest prince stood with his own horse, relieved to still have his trusted stead well by his side. "Anything to report?" 

"We didn't take any serious casualties." Camilla said proudly, her wyvern eating greedily beside her. The meat lured in Keaton, who sniffed and eyed the food hungrily. He stalked closer, reaching forward to sneak off with a few choice morsels. But the dragon saw him coming, roaring and snapping at his hand and missing only by a few inches. Keaton yelped in alarm, jerking back and colliding with Camilla's legs as he did so. 

"Keaton!" She snapped, shoving him away with her armored foot. "You leave Marzia alone, Keaton! Or I swear I'll feed you to her next! I'm sure she'd enjoy the taste of mutt!"

"You wouldn't dare!" the wolfskin cried out in outrage, rolling away from Camilla's foot and jumping up into a defensive stance. "Prince Xander, she can't do that, right?" he paused, wilting under the woman's glare. "....Right?"

Xander closed his eyes, brows furrowing as he tried to contain himself. "You are speaking to a Princess of Nohr. She can punish you however she wishes." That did the trick. Keaton paled, eyes going wide before he turned and sprinted down the hill and into the crowd of soldiers hoping she wouldn't follow. And she didn't. 

Camilla's frightening grin that promised death was swept away with a laugh like a warm summer breeze. She leaned into her brother, and he smiled at her. These small, simple moments truly warmed his heart. It made it all worth fighting for.

"Xander!" The panicked call immediately caught his attention, and he turned to Corrin coming towards them. A knight was following close behind. Xander recognized him as Charlotte's comrade, an admirable fighter. But the man looked very troubled, with a darkened grimace on his face.

"Benny says he can't find Charlotte anywhere." Corrin explained, looking just as distraught, but not quite so vicious about it. "Have you two seen her? He's looked all around camp."

"No, I haven't, darling." Camilla frowned, reaching towards her younger sister to comfort the worried girl. "Do not worry your pretty little head, we will look for her."

Xander wasn't listening to his siblings question Charlotte's whereabouts. His thoughts were far away. Looking back through his memories of the day. When was the last time he saw her? Where had Charlotte been? He could see her, in his mind's eye. Earlier in the morning, she had glowed with the dawn's light and the sea breeze brushing through her wavy blonde hair. And in the evening, she had approached Leo with a delicious home made meal. His brother had brushed her off, but Xander had still felt an uncomfortable burning in the pit of his stomach at the sight of them. 

Then, they had confronted Kotaro and the battle had begun. At one point, he had seen Charlotte run off down a corrider. He had moved to follow her, but stopped himself from leaving formation. How could he have been so distracted by her? It couldn't be his job to protect her! All thoughts of Charlotte at that time had left his mind when Corrin had used a dragon vein to block off pathways. It had been a cunning tactic, trapping Mokushujin soldiers...Oh!

The clanking of metal armor and rustling of fabric interrupted the two sisters. They frowned, confused to see their brother hoist himself onto his horse and gallop off without a single word. Their confusion only escelated when Benny followed with speed unheard of for a knight fully equipped in pounds of metal.


	7. To The Rescue

When the panic had truly left her, Charlotte was overwhelmed with a sense of calm. The thought of her dying in this darkness wasn't as bad as knowing she had been forgotten. Yet she accepted it numbly, not having the energy to feel hurt or angry over it. There was just a distant regret, struggling through life only for it to lead her here. A dark, empty cave to be her tomb. And a pounding headache before it all ended. 

Charlotte closed her eyes, trying to give in to the exhaustion, not caring if she didn't wake up again. There wasn't anyone that would miss her, apparently. Finding sleep wasn't easy, however. The echoing sound of grinding rock was much too distracting. So was the voice of a man calling her name. Oddly enough, the voice was very familiar. Prince...Xander?

Her eyes opened wide, immediately spotting the dark silhouette where the rock had once been. Light glowed behind him like a halo as he gently scooped Charlotte into his arms. She stared at his face, eyes wide with awe before she adjusted to the light and saw him more clearly. She scowled, relieved but disappointed at the same time.

"Benny, you are the most useless-"

"I know. I'm sorry, Charlotte." Benny held her close, his expression as vicious as ever. He looked exhausted, as if he had run through hell. The sight satisfied her immensely. He should be suffering for letting her almost die.

"You look like shit." The insult seemed to go over his head, as Benny did nothing but smile at her. She pouted childishly, laying her head on his shoulder. "How could you forget about me? Some comrade you are, you big oaf. I swear, I'm going to kick your ass when I have more energy." 

She went on and on, letting out all the pent up panic and stress with each insult. It seemed to put Benny at ease, and he was more than happy to let her rant. They relaxed in each other's presence. The worry Benny had felt was soothed by Charlotte's bad mouth. If she had the energy to threaten him, then she would be just fine.

"Thank you, Benny..." Or maybe she wasn't fine after all. They walked into the open air, and Charlotte whined about the sunlight blinding her. As they got closer to camp, Corrin and Camilla caught sight of them and rushed forward. 

"Thank goodness!" Corrin gasped, grabbing Charlotte's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. The princess was smiling, so happy to see her alive. Camilla was smiling as well, happy on behalf of her sister. "Bring her this way. Camilla, can you go get Elise?"

"Of course, Darling." 

The two nobles separated, and Corrin lead Benny and his passenger to a large tent they had set up for the injured. Charlotte ate up the attention with glee. She groaned in pain as he placed her down onto a vacant cot before she was sat up and propped with a couple of pillows.

"Here, drink this." Corrin placed a cup of water into Charlotte's hands. "Benny, get me a wet rag, please?" Benny nodded, leaving her side to do as he was told. Charlotte sipped the water slowly. For a moment everything was quiet, with Corrin at her side and Benny going through chests for a rag. She had done nothing but blink, and suddenly many of her fellow elite soldiers were there in the room.

"I heard what happened, do you need anything?" Azura asked, a small frown appearing on her naturally stoic face.

"I brought you one of my treasures to cheer you up!" Keaton popped up beside the cot, a wet and reeking ball of cotton in his hands.

"Ah, your hair! Don't worry, I'll wash it for you once I heal up this cut." Elise soothed, combing her fingers gently through Charlotte's blonde locks and grazing the back of her head.

Charlotte was silent, for once not sure how to handle the attention of everyone around her. Her gaze moved to each person there for her, their eyes filled with worry and relief. Selena had brought her a clean set of clothes. Laslow was ready to shower her in praise. Odin made her laugh with his dramatics. Kaze smiled softly, and Leo nodded when they made eye contact.

Effie had brought her sweet buns. Jakob had taken over the tasks Corrin had started, pulling the sheets over Charlotte's legs. Nyx was scolding Keaton for shoving his treasure in Charlotte's face (to make sure she saw it, of course). Peri and Arthur were poking their heads in through the entryway, since the tent had reached its maximum capacity.

And Xander...he was there, too. Watching her with an intense expression she could not name or truly describe from the furthest corner of the tent. 

Their worry and obvious care overwhelmed Charlotte. Her face flushed with heat and tears fell unbiddened down her face. She sniffled, struggled to contain herself before giving up and deciding to hide her face in her hands as her shoulders shook with sobs.

"Thank you. Everyone, thank you."


	8. Heir Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated! Added something small to the end that is important/not important. As it will be spoke of next next chapter.

Xander stepped out of the tent, forcing himself to nod in acknowledgement to Peri as he passed. She seemed confused, but smiled at him and even patted his shoulder pad with her hand. The noble sighed, realizing he must be in a horrible state to get sympathy from Peri, of all people. Everything had become so confusing since he and Benny had went into the caverns to find Charlotte. He hid himself away in the royal tent he shared with his siblings. It was a vast interconnected tent with separate rooms for each of them and a main entry room with comfortable seating pillows and rugs.

He gracefully sat onto one of the pillows, crossing his legs and sitting straight and tall. Before giving up with keeping appearances and hunching forward, rubbing his face with his hands. He left them there, hiding his tortured expression. Alone, he allowed himself to think back on their rescue with a calmer mind.

Panic had blinded Xander to everything around him. He pushed his horse to the limit, and charged into the darkness with no hesitation. The hallways thinned the deeper he went in. Finally, he had been forced to dismount from his horse and continue on foot. Adjusted to the lack of light, Xander followed the energy of the earth to a dragon vein. He reached forward with the power of his dragon blood and willed the rock to subside. She didn't immediately reveal herself, and his stomach had dropped. 

"Charlotte!" he called in alarm, eyes wide and searching the halls. With all his attention on finding her, the appearance of Benny had startled him. He was given a quick apology, and Xander allowed the knight to take the lead into one of the newly opened rooms. 

There she laid, weak but alive. It was a small relief, for she looked deathly pale. The sharp contrast of the blood smeared on her cheek terrified Xander. He hesitated at the entryway, overwhelmed by how fragile and breakable she looked. Benny picked her up with such ease, and the noble had bit back his command to be more careful. Charlotte never looked his way, her eyes on Benny as she spoke bluntly, with a soft growl that left him speechless.

It shocked Xander to hear and see this new side of Charlotte. Did she hit her head that hard? Benny didn't seem to mind, however. He held her comfortably, and took everything she said in stride. As if it was normal. Carrying her back to camp, Charlotte complained the whole way. Xander was relieved to see her so lively, but there was still something that bothered him. He watched them go, disturbed by the feeling of emptiness at seeing the two together. The lack of her weight in his own arms.

Even now, hours later and alone in his tent he tried his best not to think too deeply about the sickening feeling in his chest. Why couldn't he just feel happy that she was alive? Was it the way that Benny held her so close? The way Charlotte had let down all her walls and spoke so freely?

An uncharacteristic groan slipped passed his lips, not sure how to handle his personal interests in Charlotte. One of the rare times he felt burdened by his feelings and his title as heir to the throne. Nothing could be simple for him, when every choice he made affected the entire Nohr nation.

"Xander?" 

He stiffened, straightening in his seat and dropping his hands from his face. He tried to make it seem as casual as possible, before turning towards the feminine voice. Corrin was staring down at him. Seeming to hesitate at the entrance, worried of disturbing him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am well." His smile was stiff and strained as he answered. When she didn't move forward, he adjusted his seating to make room for her beside him. Corrin accepted the silent welcome and moved to sit next to him. Their sides were touching, and if it had been any other woman he would have forced more distance between them.

"I am sorry if I worried you, Corrin." he began, trying to be more open with her. The two siblings had grown so much closer since the war had begun. He had promised to open up, to let her be there for him. Still, it was very difficult to be vulnerable in front of someone he had done his best to be strong for. "How is Charlotte?"

"She's recovering nicely. I was worried for a bit when she broke down crying, but...I think she was just happy to have us all there." Corrin smiled, remembering the moment fondly. "She was dehydrated, and had hit her head at one point. Elise and Jakob both agreed she didn't have a concussion, so that's good."

"Very." he agreed simply, pausing to feel Corrin's hand cover his. He frowned, sensing a shift in mood. He ignored it, considering that his conflicting thoughts from before was making things difficult for him with the others.

"Thank you for helping Benny find her. He told me you lead him straight to her." Her cheeks were a rosy pink and she was looking up at him with shining admiration. "You were always my hero. My...my knight in shining armor." Her expression made him blush, but he was elated to have her praise him.

"It warms my heart to hear my dear sister think so highly of me." He didn't know what else to say. He didn't like the idea of them thanking him for something that any decent person would do. Including when he had a personal reason to do so. Corrin frowned, looking away shyly. The change in expression confused him, becoming even more alert to her hand holding his own.

"I was hoping that maybe...you would stop thinking of me as your sister." Corrin blushed prettily, lashes fluttering as her hand squeezed his own. Xander stilled, stiff as stone. Time seemed to stop as he stared wide eyed in surprise. There was nothing but Corrin's sweet face looking at him like she never had before. And the loud pounding of his heart at the sight of it. "To be honest, I'm glad we're not related."

Her red eyes darted to his mouth, and Xander stopped breathing. Leaning forward when he didn't respond, Corrin pressed her lips ever so softly against his own. Thinking fast, he closed his eyes and hesitantly kissed her back. Grazing his lips between hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH!! This chapter was super fun to write. I like to keep the chapters the same length but...I couldn't stop it until THAT happened. I could have even kept going but...it seemed fun to stop it at that point. Now what I need to decide is if I should make people wait until the it's Xander's POV again or let Xander have another chapter next. So far it's been switching between them. So we'll see.


	9. Damage Done

Charlotte could not stop smiling. Since the beginning she had known that these people were her allies. That they could be there to help in battle for their shared cause in the defense of Nohr. But Benny had always been the only one she had believed to be her friend. But now...she was surrounded by friends. Elise brushing through her recently washed blonde hair, and Peri throwing candy into her lap. Effie snuck a few while sharing exercising tips. Selena had sent Benny off with her laundry after Charlotte had changed into a fresh set of clothes before returning to the cot. 

Many others had left after making sure she knew they cared. And she was so happy for it. Corrin had said her goodbyes soon after Prince Xander had wandered off without a word. Jakob had dropped whatever he had been doing as soon as his Lady had left. Only a few still lingered, and it was enough for Charlotte. 

"Lady Corrin shouldn't have wiped that blood off your face. You should have seen yourself! Like a true warrior, the smell of blood from the battle! I bet you did a bunch of slashy slashes before you got trapped in, huh?" Peri waved her arms in the air before popping a bonbon into her mouth. Charlotte and Peri got along very well when it came to talking of battle. Mindless murder, not so much.

But Charlotte could only smile and nod, afraid to let out too much with a noble like Elise still around. Keaton was there enjoying the candy too. He swiped one right out of her lap, and Charlotte smacked at his hand for not paying attention to personal boundaries. He barely flinched as he joined the conversation.

"Nah, if it had been someone else's blood on her face it would have been really neat. But you don't want to be coated in your own blood. That's just weak!" Keaton explained sagely, and Peri considered his words before nodding in agreement. 

"That's just icky, you two!" Elise scolded, scrunching her face in distaste as she put down the brush on a small side table beside the bed Charlotte sat on. Peri let it drop, not daring to argue with her Lord's sister. Keaton on the other hand whined about it until Effie yanked him by the ear.

"Lady Elise finds the talk of blood 'icky', so you will stop before I use you as a punching bag." 

Charlotte watched the drama silently, fond of each of her allies and their unique personalities. They were all so...open about themselves. They didn't hide anything, it was very admirable. And made her feel safe.

Keaton left, his pride wounded from being frightened by the female knight. Effie was sick of candy, and wanted something with protein, so she left soon after to have a late night dinner. Selena and Peri got into an argument on who would win in a race. How that started, she didn't know. But they rushed off too. Soon, it was just Charlotte and Elise. Benny had yet to return from doing her laundry.

"I'm so glad that Xander and Benny found you, Charlotte." Elise spoke softly, staring at the entryway now that everyone else had left. It was so quiet with them gone, that Charlotte was afraid the young princess could hear her heart suddenly pounding. Benny...and Xander? 

"My brother would have been devastated if something had happened to you."

"I'm sure you're mistaken, he'd probably be happy to know that I wouldn't be in the way on the battlefield anymore." Charlotte laughed, trying to play it off. She didn't want anyone to know how much it hurt to know how negatively Xander thought of her. And she didn't like Elise trying to give her some sort of hope. Besides, she was still internally panicking about Xander being there when she had been found.

"Is that what he made you believe? That dummy." Elise huffed, shaking her head before smiling soothingly. "Don't worry about it, okay? I know he didn't mean it like that."

Charlotte didn't respond. Her heart was pounding, and her face was flushed. He had been there. Xander had been there. Had he seen her talking to Benny? Had he seen her real self? He had! He must have! That must be why he had looked at her so oddly earlier. 

Elise was saying goodnight, and Charlotte absent-mindedly bid her farewell before she was left completely alone. She sat there on her cot silently, her brain refusing to function and take in the information Elise had given her. A few minutes later, Benny reappeared, pushing the opening flap aside with a basket of clean epaulettes and greaves in her signature shade of blue and white. Charlotte didn't move or look his way and he paused, sensing a problem. 

"Benny..." She began, and the knight knew then he was in trouble. "Why didn't you tell me Lord Xander had been there?"

"...I forgot."

"You for-" Charlotte snapped in outrage, pausing to snatch a pillow from her bed and chunking it at his face. "You forgot?!"

"I'm sorry." He didn't dare try to excuse himself as he winced, more from her anger than from a soft pillow that bounced off his head. "You should be happy, though. Lord Xander had acted extremely worried and had rushed to your aid."

"He was just being honorable! Any Lord worries for his soldiers!" she hissed at him, afraid to yell loudly enough to be overheard. It was late at night by now, and she didn't want to wake anyone up in her anger. She groaned, falling back onto the bed and curling up on her side. No point in yelling at Benny now. The damage had been done.

"Put out the lanterns before you leave. And...thank you for doing my laundry." Charlotte pulled the covers over her head. Benny hesitated, now truly worried before deciding it would be best to come back later instead if he wanted to leave alive. He placed the basket on the ground before putting out the fires in the lanterns. The tent was consumed in darkness. He mumbled a goodnight before leaving, tying the opened flap closed as he did so.


	10. Wilted Roses

The sun had barely set when Xander snuck his way from the noble tent. His siblings were still sleeping, exhausted from the battle the day before. But he couldn't sleep, and wouldn't dare stay any longer in such close proximity to Corrin. After her confession, his lack of response had encouraged her to decrease the distance between them.

She had kissed him, and he had stupidly kissed her back. His lips still itched from the thought of it. He felt sick, and dirty for allowing it to happen. No matter what Corrin hoped for, Xander could never stop seeing her as his sister. His sweet little sister who had reached for him with little hands, standing only as tall as his waist. Who watched him practice with his blade almost every night. Who had looked to him for help and guidance in her goal for peace.

Xander walked blindly in the chilled morning air, his fingers brushing against his lips. He had thought he had found his answer. He had hoped just as much as her that he could look at her and see something more. Someone who would have been more accepted by the royal court. With a Hoshidan heir as his wife, it would be easier to end the war and bring peace under the Nohrian flag. They would have ruled together as King and Queen with royal blood in their veins. It would have been the simpler, and more acceptable option. 

But he couldn't do it. And now he felt guilty for giving Corrin hope and ideas for a future with him. Maybe he could have faked it. He could take her as his wife, but his sister deserved better. She deserved a husband that would love and cherish her as a woman should be. 

With all the emotions boiling his blood, Xander expressed himself in the only way he knew. In combat. He found a clearing further away from camp and unsheathed his blade. Siegfried pulsed with power in his hand, and he swung wildly. Each thrust and slash was filled with his frustration and longing. He lost himself in his movements, each step precise as he turned and parried an imaginary opponent. 

There was a high pitched cry from behind him and he turned just in time to see a blade come inches towards his face. Everything slowed as he was shoved to the ground, weighed down by another body on top of his own. He gasped, the breath leaving his lungs from the impact but the living missile had shot up from on top of him and collided with what he now saw as a Faceless. His brain caught up with the action, and he blinked at the sight of Charlotte rolling up to punch another Faceless full force in the jaw. It collapsed like a lifeless doll.

Xander had only one split second to admire the power the fighter exuded before he forced himself up to join her. With both of them working to their full potential, the small horde of Faceless were quickly and easily taken care of. They both stood there, Charlotte panting heavily with fighting only using her fists. And Xander staring at her in awe, mesmerized by this new side of the axe wielder he had never seen before. 

"That was close. Thank you for the aid, Charlotte." His mouth was moving but his brain was short circuiting. Sweat glistened at her brow, and she had yet to remove the stern look on her face from battle. It was an intense contrast from her normal come hither stares. Her hair was wild, and her eyes...bright and passionate and filled with fire. He had never wanted anything more in his life.

"I only did what I had to." she seemed to deflate, suddenly defensive and uncomfortable to be near him. He wanted to put her at ease, and continued to talk in hoping to get her to open up to him more.

"I am just surprised...You defeated them with only your fists." 

"I...well..." Charlotte sighed, seeming to struggle with herself. "Unarmed brawling is probably one of my best skills."

His confusion must have shown, for she wrapped her arms around herself and looked away from him. None of this made sense. Why would she act so weak? Leo and Camilla had been right, and he had been fooled like so many others. All this time, her fragile feminine side had been a facade. She could take down enemies with her fists alone. She was blunt and brash, but with it came her strong spirit and zeal. She was a blazing sun and he was melting before her. 

"If that's true, why do you fight with a weapon?"

"I don't think such a talent would be all that appealing to the men." 

"You seem so concerned with how others see you." He had struggled to respond neutrally. He had almost confessed everything just for her to know how wrong she was. "Why? I'm sure you'd have just as many admirers if you hid less from the world." He was more than sure. He knew it to be fact. For he admired her very much. There was a hint of a genuine smile on her face even as she avoided eye contact.

"It's nice to say such a thing, but not everyone shares your mind-set. And I've experiened personally being rejected for showing my real self."

"Charlotte..." He paused, wanting to say more. He knew there was some truth to it. Xander had spent enough time with nobles and royalty to know how some could see her. He had been trained and conditioned to act a certain way to fit his status. Even he had a facade, although it wasn't as extreme as Charlotte's.

"I was born into a family of peasants. We had very, very little." She looked at him then, but she was seeing something far away. "I always dreamed of the vast riches the nobility possessed. That's why I'm so concerned with how men see me. It's my dream to find my way into that life. I won't let anything stand in my way."

"You are rather honest once you drop the act." It was really refreshing. And her dream, although rather shallow, he could understand. Sometimes he allowed himself to dream of a life without responsibilities. Many longed for a life they didn't have. 

"I apologize for disrupting the army. But I also won't change how I act. If that's not acceptable, I can depart at first light tomorrow." 

"There is no need to adjust your behavior." His response came out rather rushed. He willed himself not to reach for her at the idea that she would be gone. He did his best to think logically. Now that he knew her strength firsthand, she was a valuable asset to the war. That was an acceptable reason for her to stay. But he had no real excuse as to why she should stop flirting with other men. He had no claim to her whatsoever.

"Behave within reason. I don't want to read any more odd reports." More like he didn't want to see her flaunt herself extremely to other men. The very thought made him sick. But he would do his best to stay impartial. "Do that, and you may do...whatever it is you claim to do." He flinched, hating the words leaving his mouth. But what was his other option? Let her leave?

Confess...? 

Charlotte was beaming at him, looking so relieved to stay. She thanked him, before hurrying off from where she had came. Leaving him with his mouth open and words dying on his tongue like a wilting rose. A chance that he had cowardly let slip from his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter seems boring to some people since it follows the A Support conversation. I tried to make it sound less scripted as best I could. I felt like the in game conversation was too important not to add, including since I'm not making TOO MUCH of an AU. The S Support definitely won't be happening very soon, got a lot of drama and angsty Xander to deal with, obviously.


	11. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems more like a filler chapter. I wasn't really sure what to write, so just blurted it all out honestly. lol

The last couple of days were nothing but travel. Charlotte realized that fighting right after being in a cold cave for hours on end did not do her any good. She had ended up with a cold. No one had time to coddle her, but she hadn't expected them to. From what she heard, Benny had persuaded Prince Xander to let Charlotte ride his horse while she suffered through the worst of it.

It was really strange riding Xander's horse. He was a beautiful creature, thick with muscle and a gait that truly fit a royal horse. She could even imagine his thighs resting on the rib cage of the horse, where she was sitting now. Luckily her fever hid her blushing face. 

In the late evening, the army stopped at a stream for water. Animals were refreshed, and canteen's were refilled. Benny brought her a strip of dried meat and water before leaving her be. She didn't have enough energy to fake as much as normal. Thank goodness everyone assumed it was being ill that left her less high pitched and bubbly.

Charlotte chewed on her portion slowly, catching sight of Corrin coming up to the side of her mount. The Princess looked troubled as she distracted herself with patting the shoulder of her brother's horse. 

"Um, Charlotte..." Corrin began, catching her lip between her teeth. "How do you know if a guy likes you?"

"What?" The sick fighter blinked, trying to comprehend where this was coming from. She shook her head, starting to talk again before Corrin thought she needed to repeat herself. 

"Well, it's according to the guy." she began, deciding to help a fellow female out. "If he likes you, usually he'll want to spend a lot of time with you. Small gestures of physical contact like a hand on your shoulder or a pat on your knee." By Corrin's expression, this didn't seem to make anything clearer. It was hard giving advice when she didn't know who the guy was. Each elite soldier was so unique, it was hard to think of them generically.

"Does he bring you gifts? Is super thoughtful of your needs?" Charlotte's frown deepened when all Corrin did was sigh. It either meant that no, her crush was not doing these things. Or that it was perfectly normal for him to. "Well...I guess your best bet would be to confess and ask him."

It was the only option left, honestly. She was surprised Corrin hadn't. Why would she need advice if she had? Charlotte knew that the Princess didn't have any experience when it came to courting, but she had never seemed shy. Corrin suddenly blushed, leaning into the horse and lowered her voice to not be overheard.

"I did, actually." Oh? Now that was interesting. Charlotte leaned forward and supported herself on the horse's neck who seemed to huff in irritation at the shift in weight. But she didn't care, she was way too excited to hear this. Girl gossip was the best! There was more to this story if advice was still needed!

"And?" 

"I kissed him."

"And!?" 

"H-He...he kissed me back!" Corrin hissed out her response, trying to stay quiet while she panicked and blushed even further. It was so cute. Charlotte held back a laugh, her brows furrowing as she tried to catch on.

"I don't get it. Why are you not sure he likes you, then?" 

"Well...the thing is," Corrin frowned, looking confused and dejected. "He used to do all those things you just listed. But after I confessed, he...he stopped. Now it seems like he's ignoring me."

"Don't give up, Corrin." she soothed, sympathizing with her problem. Woman needed to stick together in these troubled times. "He's probably just confused. You just need to put more pressure on him. Give him all your attention, don't let him put you on the back of his mind." 

"Remember, lots of compliments. Laugh at all his jokes. I'll be here for you, Princess Corrin. You can confide in me." Corrin nodded, smiling in gratitude. As a fellow woman, Charlotte was less afraid of being herself. And having her own secrets, she knew how to keep them close to her breast. 

"Thank you, Charlotte. I'm happy that we're friends. I know you won't tell anyone." 

"I wont, but I'm sure there are others that wouldn't either. Like your sisters, why not ask them for advice, too?"

"They wouldn't understand." Corrin answered quickly, looking behind her shoulder. She seemed frustrated and lost. Alone and just wanting someone to confide in. Looking at the Princess, Charlotte was suddenly very grateful to have Benny. It must be very difficult hiding things from the ones that know you best.

"I...I'm in love with Xander."

What?

Charlotte's smile was glued onto her face even as her eyes widened and her brain shut down. After finally confessing to someone, Corrin felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She thanked Charlotte again before walking away. Charlotte didn't come out of her shock even as she robotically grabbed the reigns and lead the horse back on the road with the rest of the army. 

It took Laslow calling her name to startle her back into reality. He was grinning at her from the horse he was riding. It was Peri's horse, and they were riding together. He had a loose grip on the reigns while behind him Peri was sitting backwards painting her nails. Charlotte was rather jealous on how steady the Cavalier was on a seat that constantly rocked back and forth.

"Hey, Charlotte! I need some advice. How do you know if a girl likes you? It's for a friend, but he won't listen to me." 

What...?!


End file.
